Vengeance et Trahison
by CamilleDubs
Summary: Cassiopéa arrive à Poudlard pour sa première année avec une mission bien précise. Elle doit venger son père. Vengeance et Trahison seront seront ses meilleurs amis. Mais tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu lorsque la fillette se retrouve à Gryffondor. Arrivera-t-elle à mener sa mission à bien même si tout s'écroule autour d'elle? Période des Maraudeurs.
1. Prologue

Bonjour! Après beaucoup d'hésitation, je me lance dans l'écriture d'une FanFiction. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les autres sont sortis de mon imagination.

 **Résumé :** Cassiopéa arrive à Poudlard pour sa première année avec une mission bien précise. Elle doit venger son père. Vengeance et Trahison seront seront ses meilleurs amis. Mais tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu lorsque la fillette se retrouve à Gryffondor. Arrivera-t-elle à mener sa mission à bien même si tout s'écroule autour d'elle?

L'histoire se déroule durant la période des Maraudeurs, donc entre 1971-1988.

 **Prologue :**

« J'espère qu'il ressemblera à son papa » Soupira la jeune maman

« Appelez le Tom, comme son père, et Elvis comme le mien. Oui, Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

« Et l'autre ? L'autre bébé mademoiselle ? » Mrs Cole, employée à l'orphelinat, improvisée comme infirmière s'agita, la pâleur de la jeune fille n'augurait rien de bon. Elle allait surement y passer avant la fin de la nuit. Si jeune, pauvre fille, pensa-t-elle, abandonnée par son mari dans un état pitoyable, elle aura au moins donnée vie à deux bébés, en bonne santé, ce soir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus sur le sort de la pauvre fille, celle-ci perdit connaissance.

La jeune fille ne répondit jamais à la question de Mrs Cole. Trois quart d'heure plus tard elle rendit son dernier souffle, malgré tout les efforts de Mrs Cole pour ranimer la nouvelle maman.

« Comment allons nous l'appeler Mrs Cole ? Elle n'a rien dit ? » S'inquiéta une collègue.

« Nous n'allons pas la nommer de suite, laissons la possibilité de la faire adopter, les parents choisiront le prénom. »

6 mois plus tard.

« Oh George, cette petite fille, ce tout petit bébé, elle est adorable ! » Mrs Swan regardait avec émerveillement un bébé dans un couffin rose.

« Notre bébé » Répondit doucement le nouveau papa, pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

« Comment allez vous l'appeler ? » Demanda Mrs Cole, impatiente de connaitre le prénom de celle qu'ils avaient nommées « le bébé de l'inconnue » pendant 6 mois.

« Lucie, Lucie Swan. »

« Nous aurions peut-être dû leur dire qu'elle avait un frère, Mrs Cole » Chuchota une assistante lorsque les nouveaux parents furent partis. Mrs Cole sourit, et lui répondit tout simplement qu'elle n'aurait pas été adoptée, et que Tom avait été nommé. Peut être qu'un jour quelqu'un le réclamerait il, peut être était-ce injuste, mais la petite Lucie aurait un meilleur avenir hors de cet orphelinat, elle le sentait. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec les lois, mais en ces temps troublés personne ne ferait attention à un petit orphelinat.

« Oublions cette histoire Madeleine, une jeune fille est venue le soir du 31 décembre 1926 et a mis au monde un seul enfant, Tom Jedusor. Nous ne connaissons pas de Lucie, ou de sœur. » Et sur ces derniers mots, Mrs Cole ne reparla plus jamais de la petite Lucie.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour! Voici le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, les autres sont de ma petite tête.

 **Chapitre un.**

« N'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai enseigné ma fille. » Arthur Prewett était un homme grand et plutôt fort. Ses épaules plutôt carrées ne mettaient pas en valeurs la petite tête qu'elles portaient. Ses énormes mains étaient posées en ce moment sur les genoux de sa fille, il la mettait une dernière fois en garde. Demain, demain elle rentrait à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Son plan qu'il avait imaginé et murit pendant plus de 11 ans allait enfin commencer à prendre forme, si elle ne faisait pas tout rater. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de tout.

« N'oublie pas, il faut que tu sois à Serpentard. Je compte sur toi ma petite Cassiopéa.

-Oui père. Je sais, je connais par cœur les instructions tu sais. Répondit la dénommée Cassiopéa.

-N'oublie pas qu'il faut...

-S'intégrer pour mieux trahir, oui je sais père » soupira la fillette, assise sur son lit déjà en tenue de nuit, elle attendait de pouvoir se coucher. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tressés, et elle fixait maintenant son père. Il savait très bien qu'elle était prête. Depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre il lui avait parler de son plan. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse pour lui, même si ça allait lui prendre surement toute sa scolarité.

« Tête haute, soie fière comme la lune et belle comme le soleil, mon ange. Bonne nuit. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit de la chambre de l'enfant, la laissant pour sa dernière nuit dans la demeure des Prewett.

La fillette attendit d'entendre le pas lourd de son père s'éloigner avant d'aller chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Elle passa devant un miroir, la brune était plutôt petite pour son âge, elle avait de grands yeux bleus et un visage plutôt doux. Elle s'entraina quelques secondes à cacher ses émotions comme son père lui avait appris puis prit son livre. Elle avait déjà lu plus de 10 fois « L'histoire de Poudlard » mais ne pouvait résister à lire encore quelques lignes avant d'y aller pour de vrai. Mais après avoir lu trois fois la même phrase, elle du se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pourrait pas lire ce soir. Elle éteignit la lumière tout en vérifiant que sa baguette magique était bien posée près de ses vêtements du lendemain. Elle était de 30 cm, en bois de laurier avec une plume de Phoenix. Son père n'avait pas été très content sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, mais Mr Ollivander était formel, la baguette avait choisi. Cassiopéa s'endormit en se demandant comment le château avait il l'air en vrai. Elle qui ne l'avait vu qu'en photo, elle qui avait entendu mille fois la description du dortoir Serpentard par son père, mourrait d'envie de faire enfin sa rentrée.

Très tôt le lendemain matin, son père la réveilla. Mécaniquement, encore à moitié endormie, elle s'habilla façon moldue pour ne pas attirer l'attention, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et prit d'une main la cage de sa chouette. Elle l'avait trouvé au fond de la ménagerie, c'était une petite chouette effraie blanche et brune avec quelques taches grises. Cassiopéa avait immédiatement craquée pour cette petite chouette, elle était petite et silencieuse contrairement aux autres chouettes de la ménagerie et cela plut tout de suite à la sorcière. Elle l'avait nommée Salzy, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup plut à son père mais il n'avait rien dit. Il aurait largement préféré que sa fille choisisse un grand Duc comme lui.

Pendant que la jeune fille prenait son petit déjeuné, il lui parlait déjà de tout ce qu'elle avait à faire une fois arrivée à l'école. Il lui avait déjà répété au moins une cinquantaine de fois la vieille et elle ne savait combien pendant l'été mais elle ne l'interrompait pas. Elle savait qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle respecte le plan. Lorsqu'elle fut prête à partir, Arthur miniaturisa sa lourde valise pour le collège qu'il glissa dans sa poche et prit sa chouette à la main.

« Nous allons transplaner, agrippe-toi fort à moi. Ce n'est pas très agréable mais c'est la manière la plus pratique d'aller à la gare de Londres. » Arthur lui tendit le bras attendant que la petite sorcière s'y accroche. Cassiopéa prit sa respiration et prit le bras de son père. Elle sentit comme si on tentait de la faire passer dans un entonnoir, puis ce fut finit. Il était dans un coin sombre de la gare de Londres. Les passants pressés d'avoir leurs trains ne firent pas attention aux deux sorciers qui venaient d'apparaître.

« Quai 9 ¾ en avant. Tu passeras la première, et je te suivrais. » Ils arrivèrent devant le mur, Cassiopéa savait qu'elle devait marché droit devant et le traverser. Elle savait qu'elle passerait à travers, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'être un peu stressée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si elle ne passait pas. Son père ne la laissa pas se questionner plus qu'il ne fallait et la poussa sans ménagement vers le mur vierge. Elle traversa sans problème et se retrouva sur le quai. Une magnifique locomotive rouge à vapeur était devant elle. Elle l'admira et jubila intérieurement de voir enfin le fameux Poudlard Express. Son père arriva et lui mit dans les mains la chouette puis la valise qu'il remit à sa taille originelle. Il jeta des regards inquiets aux alentours et poussa vivement sa fille vers l'entrée d'un wagon.

« Ne parles pas à n'importe qui, et fait attention à qui tu donnes ta confiance. Bon courage mon ange. Ecris moi dès que tu seras dans ton dortoirs. » dit il rapidement, Arthur embrassa une dernière fois sa fille, puis s'éloigna rapidement. Cassiopéa monta dans le train sachant qu'il était surement déjà parti. Elle savait qu'il ne devait pas être vu par certaines familles. Tirant sa lourde valise dans le couloir, elle entra dans un compartiment vide. Elle était largement en avance et le Poudlard express était quasiment vide. Elle en profita pour se changer tout de suite. Habillée de sa toute nouvelle robe de sorcier et munie d'un livre, elle put enfin se mettre à l'aise. Le train s'ébranla et commença à avancer. Elle partait enfin pour Poudlard. Avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir son livre pour le voyage, une fillette apparut à l'entrée du compartiment. Elle avait de long cheveux roux et de pétillants yeux verts, elle souriait gentiment :

« Excuse moi, est ce que je peux m'installer avec toi ? » Cassiopéa acquiesça, tout en continuant à dévisager la nouvelle venue, elle devait être nouvelle comme elle. La rousse s'installa et posa une caisse en plastique à côté d'elle. Un chat aussi roux que sa maitresse y dormait paisiblement.

« C'est Merlin, mon chat, je l'ai acheté au chemin de traverse, il est mi Fléreur ! Et toi qu'est ce que tu as pris comme animal pour l'école ?

-Une chouette, elle est là, montra Cassiopéa.

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et toi ? Tu rentre en première année toi aussi ? S'exclama la dénommée Lily.

-Cassiopéa Prewett, et oui ce sera ma première année, répondit nerveusement la fillette, elle espérait que cette Lily Evans ne la questionnerait pas trop. Son père lui avait bien dit de ne pas trop parler, et surtout de ne pas parler à n'importe qui.

-J'ai un ami qui devrait me rejoindre, il a dit qu'il viendrait avec moi dans le compartiment, cela ne te dérange pas ? demanda Lily »

Cassiopéa secoua la tête, rassurée. Si cette fille connaissait déjà quelqu'un c'était forcément une fille de sorciers. Surement pas une Sang pure, elle connaissait par cœur tous les noms des familles, son père y avait veillé. Elle pouvait lui parler quand même, son père n'avait rien dit, même s'il aurait surement précisé que c'était inutile pour la mission. Mais elle devait tout de même se faire des amis, où du moins des personnes qui serviraient pour plus tard. Cette Lily avait l'air sympathique et avait l'air de parler suffisamment pour deux.

« Tu lis l'histoire de Poudlard ? Je l'ai lu au moins trois fois depuis que mes parents me l'ont acheté au chemin de traverse, continua Lily. C'était génial surtout quand… » Elle s'interrompit et se tourna vers l'entrée du compartiment. Un jeune garçon de son âge était planté devant. Il avait des cheveux noirs plutôt long pour un garçon et ne semblait pas très amical. Pourtant quand son regard se posa sur Lily on aurait presque dit qu'il avait sourit faiblement. Il était également en robe de sorcier et posa un regard dédaigneux sur Cassiopéa. Il se présenta comme étant Severus Rogue, Lily se chargea de la présentation de Cassiopéa et monopolisa ensuite la parole. La brune avait presque décroché de la conversation lorsque Lily dit quelque chose qui attira son attention :

« …elle ne m'a même pas dit au revoir. Hier elle m'a traité de monstre tu sais. Je pense qu'elle est un peu jalouse. Elle a écrit une lettre au directeur pour lui demander de la prendre à Poudlard.

-Elle est idiote, les moldus ne peuvent pas entrer à Poudlard. Siffla Severus, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la sœur de Lily.

-Severus ! Protesta la rousse, ne la traite pas comme ça. Elle voulait être comme nous c'est tout.

Cassiopéa retenait sa respiration, Lily avait une sœur moldue, elle était une née-moldue. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas les fréquenter, sinon elle ne pourrait pas se rapprocher des Sangs purs. Lily continua en changeant de conversation :

-Tu sais dans quelle maison tu voudrais être Cassiopéa ?

-Serpentard. Mon père y était, répondit la brune vivement.

-C'est la meilleure des maisons, je te l'ai déjà dit Lily, s'exclama Severus soudain de bien meilleure humeur.

-Tu parles de Serpentard ? Il n'y a que les sorciers qui tournent mal qui vont à Serpentard, s'exclama soudain une voix à l'entrée du compartiment. »

Un jeune garçon au cheveux noirs et complètement décoiffés venait de parler. Il était accompagné d'un autre garçon au cheveux bruns coupés courts. Ils avaient une expression moqueuse sur le visage, le premier garçon reprit :

« C'est Gryffondor la meilleure des maisons, seuls les plus braves peuvent y aller. Je pense que je quitterai Poudlard si j'étais envoyé dans une autre maison.

-On verra bien si je suis toute ma famille, ils étaient tous à Serpentard, ajouta le deuxième garçon, je suis Sirius Black et là c'est James Potter.

Cassiopéa sursauta, ces deux là étaient des sangs purs. Elle mémorisa bien leurs visages.

-Serpentard est une très bonne maison, on dit que tout les grands sorciers passent par là. Les Gryffondor ne sont que des prétentieux, jeta Severus. » Il était manifestement contrarié et n'aimait pas les deux garçons. Lily ne disait plus rien et observait les joutes que les garçons continuèrent à se lancer. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se rapprocher dangereusement, Lily se jeta entre eux et pria les deux garçons de partir. Il plana un long moment de silence après le départ de James et Sirius, Lily essaya de lancer un nouveau sujet mais Severus semblait bouder et n'était plus disposer à parler. Elle se changea et sortit un livre et Cassiopéa continua le sien.

Lorsque le chariot à confiserie passa, ils prirent chacun plusieurs bonbons. Lily découvrit les dragées de Bertie Crochue et les chocogrenouilles avec ravissement et les discussions recommencèrent une fois les estomacs pleins.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Cassiopéa regarda dehors et aperçut avec joie l'ombre du château :

« On arrive à Poudlard. »


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La répartition.**

Cassiopéa était enfin devant Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Le château surplombait le lac d'un noir d'encre où disait-on vivait le calamar géant et autres créatures horribles ou fantastiques. Lily était étrangement silencieuse et regardait, émerveillée, sa nouvelle école. Cassiopéa ne savait pas si Severus regardait plus le château où Lily, mais il n'avait plus l'expression boudeuse qu'il avait eu pendant tout le reste du trajet. Mais les nouveaux élèves n'eurent pas plus le temps d'admirer le château qu'un énorme homme les hélait :

« Premières années ! Premières années ! Venez par ici ! Les premières années avec moi, s'il vous plait ! »

Cassiopéa suivit la masse d'élèves qui se regroupait autour de l'homme barbu. Il était vraiment gigantesque et intimida un peu les premières années qui avançait un peu craintivement. L'homme attendit encore que les élèves soient tous descendus du train et partit en direction du lac. La masse grouillante d'élèves le suivit. Des barques les attendaient là, prête à partir. Les trois enfants montèrent ensemble dans l'une d'elle et ils furent rejoins par un garçon blond, petit et un peu rondouillard. Il avait l'air nerveux et ne cessait de regarder frénétiquement autour de lui. Severus retint avec peine un ricanement, mais Lily lui donna un coup de coude si violent qu'il perdit vite son petit sourire.

Cassiopéa ne vit rien de l'échange et perdue dans ses pensées se voyait déjà dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Elle savait que le premier point du plan de son père passait par son entrée dans cette maison.

Une fois le lac traversé, les nouveaux élèves montèrent les vieilles marches du château comme d'autres élèves avant eux. Une dame les attendait. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcier verte et les regardait d'un air sévère. Elle attendit qu'ils soient tous silencieux et devant elle pour parler :

« Bonsoir à tous. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, je vous enseignerai la métamorphose durant votre scolarité. Je suis également en charge de la maison Gryffondor. Dans quelques minutes vous allez être répartis dans une des maisons de Poudlard. Elles sont au nombre de quatre et on pour nom Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Votre maison sera votre seconde famille pour toute votre scolarité, vous suivrez les mêmes cours, dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs et vous relaxerez ensemble dans votre salle commune. Lorsque vous obtiendrez de bons résultats vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison, au contraire vous pourrez en faire perdre si vous enfreignez le règlement. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que vous servirez bien votre maison quelle qu'elle soit.

Le professeur regarda derrière elle et repris :

-Je pense qu'il est l'heure. Allons y. Suivez moi, s'il vous plait. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et les premières années entrèrent dans la grande salle. Cassiopéa tomba en admiration devant le plafond étoilé, les bougies qui flottaient et les décorations qui brillaient de mille feux. Lily et Severus étaient tout aussi émerveillé et ils avançaient en silence. Les autres élèves déjà assis sur les différentes tables les regardait passer en chuchotant. On pouvait reconnaître leur maison respective en regardant les couleurs dominantes. Vert et Argent pour les Serpentard, Rouge et Or pour les Gryffondor, Bleu et Bronze pour les Serdaigle et Jaune et Noir pour les Poufsouffle. Le professeur McGonagall avança jusqu'au tabouret où trônait un chapeau vieux et rapiécé. Cassiopéa était perplexe, son père lui avait bien parlé de la répartition, mais il lui avait dit qu'il lui suffirait de déclarer qu'elle voulait être à Serpentard. Elle avait donc pensée voir un juge, et ne voyait donc pas le rôle de ce vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Soudain, par ce qu'elle avait pris pour couture, il se mit à parler, ou chanter plus exactement. Il commença à chanter une petite comptine où il parlait des maisons, de leurs différentes caractéristiques et de leurs fondateurs. Cassiopéa en piaffait d'impatience, elle voulait que tout soit fini et qu'elle puisse aller s'asseoir avec les personnes de sa maison. Une fois la comptine finie, chacun applaudit et le professeur McGonagall commença à lire une liste de nom. L'élève appelé devait venir et s'asseoir, pendant qu'elle posait sur sa tête le Choixpeau magique. Celui-ci au bout d'un temps plus au moins variable hurlait la nouvelle maison de l'élève qui partait rejoindre la table assignée.

Lily fut appelée et assignée à Gryffondor, Cassiopéa en fut déçue. Une des seules personnes avec qui elle avait à peu près parlé venait de partir dans une autre maison. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait l'air largement déçu, Severus Rogue regardait Lily douloureusement. Il semblait beaucoup attaché à la petite Lily. Celle ci partait déjà en souriant vers les Gryffondor qui l'applaudissait et la saluait. Cassiopéa se dit qu'elle aussi aurait voulu une maison aussi accueillante, les Serpentard étaient bien plus posés et accueillait royalement leurs nouveaux venus. Il n'y avait quasiment que les enfants de Sang Purs qui y étaient et c'était donc crucial qu'elle y soit admise.

« Cassiopéa Prewett, appela le professeur McGonagall.

La fillette s'avança, nerveuse et s'installa sur le tabouret, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol.

Soudain elle entendit une voix dans sa tête, c'était le Choixpeau !

-Alors, alors, où vais-je donc te mettre ? Serpentard ? Je vois que tu le veux absolument. Hum, je ne sais pas… Tu aurais ta place à Gryffondor, oui, je te vois clairement à Gryffondor, courageuse comme tu es.

-Non ! Cria Cassiopéa, complètement paniquée, elle se reprit :

-Non, ne m'envoie pas à Gryffondor, je veux être Serpentard, s'il te plait, pas Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor, supplia-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas… Tu n'es pas assez ambitieuse, Gryffondor pourrait t'apporter beaucoup de choses.

Le temps passait, et Cassiopéa entendait de plus en plus de murmures autours d'elle, sa répartition prenait beaucoup trop de temps. Son père lui avait bien dit de ne pas se faire repérer et d'être discrète.

-Tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur toi ? Non Serpentard n'est définitivement pas pour toi, qu'importe, tu verras plus tard que j'ai raison, ou peut être pas. Mais de toute façon se sera…GRYFFONDOR ! » Le Choixpeau hurla ce dernier mot et scella ainsi la scolarité de Cassiopéa.

Elle descendit du tabouret et dans un état second alla en direction de la table des Rouge et Or. Elle entendit à peine les exclamations de joie de ses camarades et sourit faiblement aux encouragement de Lily, heureuse de la voir rejoindre la même maison qu'elle.

« Tu sais que tu es peut-être une chapeauflou, je n'ai pas chronométré mais c'était drôlement long ! J'ai lu pleins de choses là dessus, il n'y en pas beaucoup tu sais !

-Je ne voulais pas venir ici. Mon père ne sera pas content, répondit Cassiopéa au bord des larmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis dans le même cas, mais on sera peut-être mieux ici. Je te parie que je vais recevoir une beuglante de ma mère d'ici quelques heures, quand elle apprendra que je ne suis pas à Serpentard comme toute la famille Black. Elle va faire une attaque. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns du train venait de parler, Sirius Black se souvenait-elle. Il n'avait pas l'air si triste de se retrouver à Gryffondor mais lui aussi allait se faire surement sérieusement réprimander.

-Allez les gars, reprenez vous. Regardez votre pote de tout à l'heure, lui, il y est allé à Serpentard, il pourra vous raconter comme c'est malsain là bas. On est les meilleurs pour avoir été répartit à Gryffondor ! Le deuxième garçon à lunette et au cheveux noir mal coiffé venait de se mêler à la conversation. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux comme pour se donner un air encore plus important.

Génial, en plus de se retrouver à Gryffondor, elle était dans la même maisons que les deux prétentieux de tout à l'heure. Le seul point positif étant qu'ils étaient des sangs purs, peut être intéresserait il son père.

Severus Rogue lui venait de se faire répartir à Serpentard, et Lily regardait avec regret son ami partir vers la table opposée.

La répartition continua, quelques élèves furent encore répartis à Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, et Poufsouffle et les maisons furent complètes pour cette nouvelle année. Cassiopéa mangea à peine du banquet qui apparut comme par magie sur la table, et Lily ne dit rien sur le manque évident d'appétit de sa camarade. Elle parla allégrement avec une petite blonde du nom de Mary McDonald.

Une fois le banquer finit, le directeur Dumbledore fit un discours pour souhaiter une bonne rentrée à tous les élèves et les mettre en garde sur certains points du règlement. Ensuite, le préfet pris en charge les premières années pour les guider vers leur salle commune. Ils prirent les escaliers capricieux qui changeaient d'étages en fonction de leur humeur, et arrivèrent devant un tableau. C'était un tableau représentant une grosse dame qui portait une robe rose de cantatrice. Le préfet donna le mot de passe exigé et ils purent entrer.

« Voici votre salle commune, d'un coté se trouve le dortoir des filles et de l'autre celui des garçons. Pas besoin d'essayer, les dortoirs des filles sont strictement réservés aux filles, les garçons que je ne vous prenne pas entrain de vouloir y aller. Vous pourrez voir sur le panneau d'affichage quelques informations utiles. Sur ce, je vous laisse rejoindre vos lits, vos emplois du temps vous seront délivrés demain au petit déjeuner. Soyez à l'heure, le professeur McGonagall déteste les retardataires. » Sur ces paroles, le préfet les laissa et partit dans son dortoir.

Cassiopéa suivit Lily et vit que ses affaires avaient été monté et disposée près d'un lit. Elle soupira et écrivit un court mot à son père :

Gryffondor, je suis désolé.

C.

Elle le confia à sa chouette qui était là, et lui chuchota de livrer ça à son père, avant de l'envoyer par la fenêtre. Elle rangea sa cage car elle savait qu'elle rentrerait à la volière par la suite. La réponse terrible de son père arriverait surement le lendemain, et elle n'avait vraiment pas hâte de le recevoir.

Douchée et changée, elle prépara son sac pour le lendemain, et se mis au lit. Pourtant elle restait les yeux grands ouvert. Elle qui avait si hâte il y avait tout juste 24h, elle regrettait maintenant d'être dans ce dortoir.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr que tes parents seront fiers de toi qu'importe ta maison, souffla une petite voix à sa droite, Lily avait remarqué que Cassiopéa ne dormait pas.

-Tu ne connais pas mon père, il va me tuer. J'ai tout gâché, répondit la brune avec des sanglots dans la voix.

-Tu sais, des fois, on pense que c'est raté mais ce n'est que partie remise. On ne sait pas ce que le destin nous réserve. Bonne nuit Cassie. » Et Lily se retourna.

Cassiopéa ne releva même pas que Lily l'ait appelé d'un surnom, elle médita plutôt sur ses paroles. Lily avait surement raison, la fillette prouverait à son père qu'elle pourrait tout de même accomplir sa vengeance et faire tomber tout les sangs purs même en étant à Gryffondor.

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Camille.


End file.
